A New Neighbor
by StormFire12
Summary: Ayano is past curfew one day when her father tells her that they have a new neighbor. Guess who it is? My first Kaze No Stigma Fan Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Kaze No Stigma Fan Fiction! Woot-Woot! Lol, i had first seen the anime last year, and i am re-watching again, so i am sorry if i misspelled a couple of names.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma or it's characters.**

Ayano quickly walked through the streets. She had been out about half an hour late, trying to get ice-cream with some of her friends at the cafe, but she would never tell her father that, he would ground her the moment he knew she had not been studying for school or training her magic, even if it was a Saturday.

Quietly, she began to open the door that led to the living room of her house, and began walking upstairs, thankful that her father had not heard her making noise. It was barely 6 in the evening, and boy did she hate that curfew. Her father was to overprotective, she thought.

"Ayano." She heard a voice say. She quickly turned around, only to find her father tapping his foot against the ground. "Well, um, just let me explain, you see I was just out to get some ice-cream and I didn't know I would be out this late and-"

"You went out?" Her father asked in a stern voice. Crud, she had basically ruined her chances of not getting caught. Not sure what to say, she slowly nodded her head.

"I see, well you will double your studying until I see improvement in your grades." Her father said. Ayano slowly nodded her head. She had only one C in English, and A's in all other classes, but her father still made her study a whole bunch. Ayano hated it.

"Now then, come down and eat dinner with the rest of us and tomorrow you will go and greet the new young man who moved next to us, Kazuma Yagami, a user of wind magic." He said slowly.

"Huh? U-User of wind magic?" Ayano asked curiously. She had never seen wind magic users at work before, as she could only work with fire magic. In fact, that's all she had ever known the past 15 years of her life, how to use fire magic. It was what her family, the Kannagi family, specialized in. Her father had even taught her how to use and master her sword, Enraiha. She had often fought demons with her father even.

"Yes, that is what I said, isn't it? You would have met him already had you not been out past your curfew" He said. "When greeting him, you will be kind when talking to him, and polite at all times. He will be the one assisting you and the Kannagi family when out on missions." He explained.

"Really? He must be strong."

"From what we understand, he has defeated many demons, and could proove to be helpful to us. All the other family members also agree." He said.

Ayano, about to ask another question, began to hear her stomach growling. She was hungry, and wanted to go eat already.

"Haha, well come. Let us go eat" Her father said while laughing a bit.

Ayano and her father began walking downstairs. Just what did this Kazuma guy look like? Eh, probably some old guy trying to make a bit of extra money, she wondered.

**Okay, kind of a short chapter, i know, but i will do my best to update by tomorrow, if i can. Review if you would like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Yay! Anyway, i would like to thank everybody who read this story, and i would like to thank my first two reviewers, your comments made me happy! :D Anyway, on to the story! Once again, i am sorry if there are spelling mistakes.**

Ayano looked up at the door she was about to knock on. Her father had made her wake up extra early today just to meet the man that she didn't even know. Now here she was, 7 in the morning, on a windy day, trying to keep the dress she was wearing down from the wind, about to knock on a strangers door. She wondered how it would turn out. She had replayed in her head how it would go, she would knock, the man would answer, and she would say hello and shake hands with him. Nothing special.

Once she knocked on the door she expected the person to answer right away. Yet, here she was, 5 minutes later, still standing on the doorsteps mat. She wondered if the man probably went out already, even if it was this early. Or perhaps still asleep even. Another 2 minutes pass, and she turns around to walk to her own house, until she hears someone open the door.

She turns around to greet the person, but...there is no one there? She cautiously steps into the house.

"Hello? A-Anyone there?" But no one answers. She looks around the house. It didn't seem like anybody bad lived here, it was just a normal house, but still she had this feeling..."Y-You better come on out or I'll, I'll bring my Enraiha out!" but no answer once again.

Suddenly, she can feel her feet being lifted off the ground. What the-? What was going on? Filled with fury and a hint of fear, she brings her Enraiha out, and begins to swing it all around, while still in the air. "Come on out! Who the heck are you anyway?"

"Who? Me?" A handsome young man says as he desends from the air. "I am the person who is going to teach you a lesson or two about waking people up this early!."

Ayano, filled with pure anger at this point, begins throwing flames all around, aiming for the young man. He dodges them. "Heh, is that all you got?"

"Heck No!" Ayano says as she continues to throw flames. "Just who the heck are you anyway?" She asks.

"Heh, the names Kazuma Yagami." He says.

"What? Y-You are? Then that means-" Ayano's eyes widen in shock as her Enraiha disappears. She hadn't even realized this was wind magic she was in. Her father was going to KILL her if he had found out this had happened. But what the? She had expected an old man, not a young one! Just how old was this guy? He didn't look a year older than she was!

"So the princess decides to back down? I see, your not as dumb as you look." He says.

By this time Ayano has her Enraiha out again. In a sudden act of fury, she swings a flame towards Kazuma, almost hitting him, but causing Ayano to fall from the air. She had gotten him to put her down by almost hitting him. "I don't care who you are, or if my father gets mad, I am going to murder you!"She yells as she chases him around.

Suddenly, Ayano can see her father in the doorway. "Ayano! Come here immediately!" Her father yells.

Ayano winces at how loud her father was yelling. He must have been very upset.

She looks back at Kazuma, who by now, was smirking.

"But father I, He, he is the one who started it!" Ayano tries to explain.

"You will go to your room and stay there until I say!" He says as he apologizes to Kazuma, before inviting him to dinner at their house.

Kazuma just nods his head, and watches as Ayano and her father begin to walk away, with Ayano angry. He decides to use his wind magic to cause more trouble. He sees Ayano desperately trying to hold on to the bottom of her dress, and she glares at him.

He closes the door and begins to laugh, and wonders how the dinner will turn out later on that night.

**Chapter dos, over! Lol, so what's going to happen at the dinner? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, yippee! :D But, anyway on to the story! I hope you guys like it!**

"You CAN'T be serious father! That jerk Kazuma is coming over for dinner!" Ayano angrily asks while sitting on her bed.

"Yes, and I told you to be polite when meeting him. If you are to be the next head of the Kannagi family, you will have to learn to control your temper." He says. "I invited him over so you would be able to apologize to him."

"What? Apologize to him? That jerk Kazuma started it! Father why should I be the one to-" Ayano is cut off by a knock on the door.

"Ah that would be our guest now. You will come down to eat with us when you are ready." He says as he walks down the stairs.

Ayano sighs as she lays back down on the bed. She had done nothing wrong when first meeting Kazuma, she was just defending herself after he used his wind magic to lift her! How was she supposed to know that he was the person her father was talking about? He didn't look like a magic user! Then again, she didn't ask how old he was. He looked to be about 16? 17? Thank goodness tomorrow was Monday, she would be able to tell Yukari and Nanase about all that had happened over the weekend at school.

"Hey! Get your lazy ass downstairs to eat!" Ayano's thoughts are interupted at the sound of _his_ voice. She could hear him knocking on her door, very loudly, so perhaps it was more like pounding her door. "Not Hungry" Ayano simply answers.

"Listen, your old man told me to come up to get you. Now, we could either do this the easy way, or the hard way. You choose."

Ayano makes a face towards her door. Who did he think he was? He wasn't the boss of her! And he certainly couldn't force her to go downstairs to eat, that was for sure. What could he do? Break the door down? Hah!

He wasn't pounding on her door anymore. Hah, he had probably left. Now she wouldn't have to apologize anymore. She looks at the mirror and begins to comb her hair. She then begins to notice that things are flying around the room. She already knew who it was. She brings her Enraiha out, but is confused as to where she should aim. Curse him and his wind magic. He then appears, and out of nowhere, Ayano feels herself being lifted towards him. Kazuma is now holding Ayano, despite her demanding to put her down.

"You had better put me down or else!" Ayano says.

"Fine by me." Kazuma says as Ayano is falling.

She begins to scream, and about 3 feet before hitting the ground, Kazuma uses his wind magic to bring her up in the air again.

"Now are you going to behave?" He asks while snickering. The whole process had taken around a half hour, and he was mad about that, and surprised that the old man had not come up to see what was taking so long.

Meanwhile, Ayano stays silent the whole time she is in the air. Sure she could have used her magic to try attacking him, but if she were to fall, her fire magic could do nothing to help with that.

As they begin to walk in through the front door, Kazuma looks for Jugo, but can not see him anywhere. He then sees food at the table and begins to eat. Ayano, puzzled as to where her dad could have gone, sits across from Kazuma and eats in silence. That is why he had brought her down in the first place, so she could eat.

While eating she then begins to look up at Kazuma, and notices how handsome he is. All she had done this whole time was argue with him, even though today was the first day she had met him."S-Sorry about earlier.." Ayano says as she begins to blush a bit. Kazuma was about to say something, but a piece of paper had caught his eye on the table, and he begins to read it.

"What the..." was all he had said. Ayano takes the paper out of his hand and begins to read too.

"No, No, No, Noooo! Why father? WHYYYYY?" Ayano angrily shakes the paper all around. It must have been a trick, it must have. Her father was probably recording her, right now, just to see how she would react. How could he just leave her alone with this...thing!, This jerk Kazuma!

"Oh just shut-up!" Kazuma yells. Still confused as to why Jugo would leave his daughter here alone, for him to babysit.

Ayano goes up to her room, and angrily sits down on her bed. There must have been a reason her father would leave her alone with _him, _but she couldn't quite figure out why.

**Chapter, three over! Lol, so whats going to happen? :O We will see next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soo Sorry about the kinda late update! I have been busy with school and Algebra...i hate it so much D: But anyway, onto the chapter! Haha.**

Ayano awoke the next morning, only to find Kazuma sleeping on her bed. That jerk!, he kicked her off of her own bed? How dare he! Oh why did her father have to go hunt demons anyway? The letter had said he would be back in 4 days time, but still...

"Hey! You jerk Kazuma! Why did you have to go and kick me off my bed?" Ayano shouts, but he doesn't budge. She then inches closer to him "HEY! I SAID WHY DID YOU KICK ME OFF MY BED?" She asks yelling this time, but still, nada. Kazuma only moves a tiny bit, if anything.

She takes out her Enraiha, and edges even closer to Kazuma. "Haha, don't say I didn't warn you, Kazuma" she whispers while summoning a flame. Yet, once again, she can feel herself being lifted into the air. Okay, there HAD to be a way she could prevent herself from being lifted like that. It just wasn't fair!

The next thing Ayano knows, she is wrapped in Kazuma's arms. Blushing, she angrily tries to escape from his hold, but dang, he was strong, even while sleeping! "Is there a reason you keep waking people up so early in the damned morning?" Kazuma asks with a bit of anger in his voice.

"H-Hey! It's not my fault I have school today! I have to wake up early!" She says while still trying to get out of his grip. "Gr, let go of me!" She says.

"What if I don't want to?" Kazuma replies while tightening his grasp on Ayano.

Ayano, completely red from blushing and anger, begins to summon another flame. Looks like her fire magic could come in handy at times, after all. Kazuma had released Ayano, knowing that it is sometimes dangerous to play with fire close.

Kazuma then sees Ayano running downstairs, and begins to chuckle. Since the old man was gone, he might as well have fun teasing her.

Meanwhile Ayano quickly begins to get dressed for school. Yukari and Nanase were supposed to come pick her up so that they could all go walking to school together. It was what they did every morning.

After getting dressed in her school uniform she then runs outside to wait for them. They should have been arriving any second now.

"Hey, Ayano!" Yukari yells as she is running with Nanase. "Sorry we came a bit late, but there was a cute puppy, and I didn't want to leave it alone so i-" Yukari is cut off by Nanase. "Umm, Ayano? Who is that guy behind you? Is he like, your boyfriend or something?"

Ayano looks behind her and sees the jerk Kazuma. "Hey why are you-" Ayano starts, but is cut off by Kazuma. "Why yes, I am her boyfriend." He says while smirking.

Ayano's eyes widen. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY-"

"Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend Ayano?" Nanase asks as Yukari giggles.

"Because he's NOT my boyfriend!" Ayano says.

"Haha, well come on Ayano, we have to go to school already before were late. Were sorry we have to take her away from you!" Yukari says to Kazuma.

"But he's NOT my-" Ayano says as Yukari and Nanase pull her along.

Ayano turns around once more to see Kazuma still smirking. " Kaaazuuumaaa I am going to murder you!" Ayano shouts out loud.

**Chapter 4 over! :D Review if you want! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update! I have been very busy, so I might not be able to update for a while..although, I was so happy with all the reviews! Thanks guys!**

Sitting at her desk, Ayano thinks about what happened earlier that morning. Stupid Kazuma, why would he even say that? He had said it in front of her friends, too. Now Yukari and Nanase would definitely bother her about that. Damn.

"So, what does your dad think about your boyfriend, Kazuma?" Yukari asks. Ayano is then snapped out of her thoughts. "How should I know? He's not even there at home for another 4 days, and that jerk is NOT my boyfriend." She groggily responds. Since Kazuma had kicked her off of her own bed, she was more tired then usual.

Both Yukari and Nanase gasp. "Ayano! Your dad...he's not there? Where's he at?"

"Out killing demons, as usual. Why do you ask?"

Nanase and Yukari look at eachother before looking at Ayano. "Ayano...We..Wish you luck," They say before pretending to cry. "Our little Ayano is growing up!" they add in. "Um, what are you guys talking about?" Ayano asks confused. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Nanase says as she winks.

"Students, please take your seats." The teacher says. " Now, I have some news, before I say the morning announcments today. We have a new student entering today, his name is Kazuma Yagami. Please give him a warm welcome!"

Ayano freezes in her seat. No, No this couldn't be happening. Please just let it be a look-alike, or a twin brother, or something! "Hey, my name's Kazuma Yagami. I can be a pretty easy guy to get along with, unless you piss me off, or take something that's mine." he says while looking straight at Ayano.

Ayano then starts to blush. What the hell did he mean by "Something that's mine?" The jerk, always using confusing words. She wouldn't let him get to her though. She would act as if he were never here.

"Now, please choose your seat, Mr. Yagami." the teacher says.

Ayano watches as Kazuma walks through the rows, and plops in the seat behind hers. Oh boy, this was going to be hell, she could already tell by the smirk on his face. If he were to do something weird, she couldn't even use her Enraiha, since they were at school. Why was it always her?

"Hey there, princess," Kazuma says, but Ayano continues to do her work. She was determined to ignore him. Kazuma then leans forward, and pulls Ayano's hair. "Ow! What the hell was that for, stupid Kazuma!" Ayano yells. Everyone then turns to look. Oops. "Ayano, please wait out in the hall," the teacher says.

"Y-Yes Ms." She says as she gets out of her seat, and passes by Kazuma, before silently summoning a small flame, and hitting Kazuma on the arm. "You little brat!" Kazuma then shouts, causing the teacher to send him out too, even if it was his first day.

Out in the hallway, Ayano puts on her innocent face. Did he think _she_ did that? Just as Kazuma is about to say something, Ayano hears a boom, before seeing a blonde headed boy thrown across the hall. "I knew something was going on," Kazuma says.

**End of chapter 5, whoo! As I said before, sorry for the late update, and if you would like, review! See ya later! :D**


End file.
